The present invention generally relates to a furniture piece and/or stackable object, such as a seat, a table, a cushion or the like. A system of stackable objects and a method for stacking the objects are also provided. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cushion capable of stacking on another similarly structured cushion to obtain a specific cushion height or to satisfy certain space requirements.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a cushion that may serve, for example, as a seat or a table. However, known cushions may not be adaptable for a user""s purpose, i.e. sitting, resting objects upon, etc. Furthermore, known cushions are not generally designed to be conveniently arranged or consolidated for purposes such as space conservation. In addition, the size and/or shape of known cushions do not provide simplified transport of the cushions from one location to another.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved cushion that may be manipulated to a desired height by stacking the cushion upon one or more similarly structured cushions. A further need exists for a cushion that can be conveniently stacked, allowing for conservation of space. And, a need exists for a system of stackable cushions that may be simply transported from one location to another. Still further, a need exists for an improved method for providing cushions that may be stacked and transported from one location to another.
The present invention provides a cushion that may serve as a seat, table, or other furniture item. The present invention also provides a cushion that may be stacked upon similarly structured cushions for the purpose of height manipulation as well as space conservation. Lastly, the present invention provides a system of cushions and a method for stacking cushions.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided. The apparatus may have a first section having a top side and a bottom side. The apparatus may also have a second section having a top side and a bottom side wherein the second section is larger than the first section and further wherein the bottom side of the first section is positioned on the top side of the second section. The apparatus may also have an opening formed in the bottom side of the second section.
In an embodiment, the first section is circular in shape.
In an embodiment, the second section is circular in shape.
In an embodiment, the first section and the second section are integrally formed.
In an embodiment, the first section and the second section are constructed from foam.
In an embodiment, the first section and the second section are constructed from rubber.
In an embodiment, a fastener secures the second section to the first section.
In an embodiment, wheels are associated with the second section.
In an embodiment, material covers the first section and the second section.
In an embodiment, the opening in the bottom side of the second section has an exterior shape substantially the same as an exterior shape of the first section.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided. The system may have a first cushion having a first section having a top side and a bottom side, and a second section having a top side and a bottom side wherein the first section is positioned on the second section, and further wherein an opening is provided in the bottom side of the second section. The system may also have a second cushion having a first section wherein the opening of the first cushion receives the first section of the second cushion.
In an embodiment, a second section is positioned adjacent to the first section of the second cushion.
In an embodiment, a foam ring is positioned in the opening of the second section of the first cushion.
In an embodiment, the first cushion is integrally formed.
In an embodiment, the second cushion is integrally formed.
In an embodiment, the system may further have wheels associated with the second cushion.
In another embodiment, a method is provided. The method has the steps of: providing a first cushion having a first section having a top side and a bottom side, and a second section having a top side and a bottom side, wherein the first section is positioned on the second section, and further wherein the second section has an opening formed in the bottom side of the second section; providing a second cushion having a first section; and positioning the first section of the second cushion in the opening of the first cushion.
In an embodiment, the method may further have the step of providing an opening in the second cushion.
In an embodiment, the method may further have the step of providing wheels on the second cushion.
In an embodiment, the method may further have the step of securing the first section of the first cushion to the second section of the first cushion.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for stacking the apparatus onto another apparatus to provide height manipulation.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for stacking the apparatus onto another apparatus to provide space conservation.
Still another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for stacking the apparatus onto another apparatus to provide transport of the invention from one location to another by use, for example, of a dolly.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for stacking the apparatus onto another apparatus to provide a decorative article of furniture.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for stacking the apparatus onto another apparatus to provide adaptability in the use of an article of furniture as a seat, table, and the like.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an apparatus, a system and a method for stacking the apparatus onto another apparatus to provide increased space conservation due to the simplicity of the shape of the apparatus.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.